


A Moment

by capriciousMistress



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciousMistress/pseuds/capriciousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe Mami's last thoughts before meeting her demise. A short practice piece inspired by rewatching episode 3 of PMMM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this is old work from before I had an account, and I can't find the publication date. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

A shallow breath.  


A heartbeat.  


A stray tear.  


A moment, and suddenly everything was gone.  


Everything she had hoped, and dreamed. Everything she was promised. Gone. In the blink of an eye. Nobody could do anything to save her.  
“This is my fault,” she thinks, frozen in that split second, that one vital beat.  


Just minutes before, she was so happy. The happiest she’d been in many a year. Madoka was going to become a magical girl. She would have a partner. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t feel quite so alone in this world. She wouldn’t feel so… scared.  


“ _Wish for a cake,_ ” she’d said. How silly. All of this, for a cake? She wouldn’t wish this on anybody. Not the way it was about to end.  
A deep panic in the pit of her stomach told her to move, to dodge, to run, to do _something._  
She remained still. She couldn’t move.  


Maybe something inside of her had given up, in that instant. Maybe it had just accepted that this is the way it was going to end.  
Mami stared up at the witch, and it stared back at her, a sick grin on its face.  


“I’ve failed.”  


What good was anything now? She would never be a part of that magical girl duo. The idea seemed stupid now. Having hope in the first place was stupid.  
As if anything would go the way she wanted.  


What hope was there for a magical girl? She could not afford to have hope. That’s something reserved for normal people, living their normal lives, oblivious to all the hard work and horrifying sacrifice it takes to make sure their lives remain normal. To keep them safe. Was it really all worth this?  


“It would have been worth fighting for a thousand years”, she thinks.  
“But I didn’t want to die.”  


One moment, and she was gone.  


Her body was wracked with a violent shudder, the last remnant of life in her body. The last time anyone would see Mami Tomoe.  
The witch unceremoniously ravaged Mami’s remains, as Madoka and Sayaka looked on in horror.  


She really was a good role model. She didn’t think it, but she was.  
She tried so hard, and now she was gone.  
No family. No friends, apart from her. When did she ever get to go out, or have a boyfriend? They were things that normal people always took for granted. But she sacrificed those things, and now she was gone. As if she never existed.  
How empty it all is, if all that you hope and dream can be snatched away like that.  


In a heartbeat.  


One, solitary moment.


End file.
